Harry Potter and Fairy Tail at Hogwarts
by Fortune's Choice
Summary: in answer to challenge number twelve on Joshua The Evil Guy's profile. Harry is a storm dragon slayer and has found his way back to the world of wizards and muggles. Now to attend hogwarts and accomplish what he's been told is his destiny.


A/N - this is the acceptance of challenge number twelve from Joshua The Evil Guy, as a sequel to his fanfiction, Harry Potter and Fairy Tail. I will be using the movies as the basis for this story, simply because I'm a little too lazy to go reread the books. it would simply take too long. Though several events from the books will be taking place. Beyond that I will be using the manga when necessary. i tend to prefer it over the anime. Not sure why…

And now, on with the story. Here's to the hope of not ruining what could easily be a wonderful tale.

* * *

><p>Having one last thing to purchase before going to the station, harry used his world gate to land in Diagon alley and made his way to Ollivander's to acquire wands for himself and his exceed. "Hello?" he called as he entered.<p>

"Ah, hello." said an elderly man coming from the back of the shop. "Shouldn't you be at the station already?"

"Nah." harry smirked. "i got plenty of time. i need a wand." he said as he looked around the shop.

"Hm. what's your name, child?"

"Harry Potter." he said with noticeable disinterest.

"Really, now? I must admit I would have expected you a little sooner." He said with excitement as he started rummaging through various boxes. "I remember your mother's first wand. Ten and three quarter inches. Swishy and good for charms. Though I'm told that she was best with potions. Ah." he came back with several boxes in his hands. "Try this one. Chestnut and unicorn hair."

Harry reached the wand and just as his fingers grazed the wood, the vase nearby shattered.

"Definitely not." Ollivander said, taking the wand back. This pattern went on for some time, with many objects breaking or flying off of shelves, until the old man hesitated and went to the back of the shop.

"This one is an unusual combination." He held a new wand out to harry. "Holly and phoenix feather. Eleven inches. Nice and supple."

Harry took the wand, but no sooner had he gripped it than he dropped it with a cry of pain. Hedwig, who had been watching all of this with great fascination, picked up the wand and reached to hand it to Ollivander. but before the old man could react several golden sparks shot out o the wand. "Well, this is unusual." He said with amusement. "Why don't you hold onto that for a bit while we find a wand for your master?"

"He's not my master," she said with no small amount of annoyance, "He's my friend."

"My apologies, young one. i meant no offense. Although I do find it curious. The phoenix that provided the feather for that wand chose to give just one other. That feather resides in the core of the wand that chose he-who-must-not-be-named. The wand that gave your friend that scar."

"You are forgiven. And it is indeed a curious thing."

"Now, young man" He turned back to harry as he picked up the other wand, which was of a dark color and somewhat gnarled. "This wand is made of blackthorn and dragon heartstring. Almost unheard of. Give it a wave."

Harry took this new piece and upon waving it, a dragon made of lightning flashed out for a brief moment. "That was...different." He said. "How much for them?" he asked with a grin.

"Seven galleons each, my lad. And I think we can all expect great things from you." he said. Followed by a soft whisper as the door shut behind the boy. "Great things indeed."

Once he got outside, harry turned to Hedwig saying "what do you think? Train or gate?"

"Well, I think it would be wise to meet a few of the other students, so I would say gate to the station, and take the train." She flew up to sit on his head. "Professor Dumbledore already gave us our tickets, so we may as well use them."

"Alright then" He answered. "Gate: Open." Three magic circles appeared around them and in a blinding flash of light, they were gone.


End file.
